


团圆-中秋贺文（假面+鬼神+时 糖）

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Multi, 老福特发布时间：2018-09-24
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 如何在月球之上与自己庆祝中秋节？
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)





	团圆-中秋贺文（假面+鬼神+时 糖）

把小桌支在枯木般丑陋的大鼻子上，把小椅盖在死鱼般混浊的黄眼珠上，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过坑洼的青灰色土地，明黄色的兔耳朵摇啊摇。

「今天也是、今天也是，团圆的日子呀，」住在月亮上的兔儿打着节拍，「早餐就吃可爱的小圆饼吧！」

圆滚滚的小点心跳上餐桌，银叉敲上玉盘叮叮又当当，绵奶油的神明大人也吃一口吧！戴着狐面的兔儿晃着小脑瓜。

圆月的囚人只是闭着眼，鲜红的纹路宛如干涸的血泪，轻轻细细地缚着他的魂。不行不行、现在还不行，神明大人还在美好的梦境里！

小兔哼着歌儿把小饼切成三块，断开三角的边吱啦吱啦地割上盘沿，神明大人勇者大人还有小兔子，一二三、三二一，绕成小圈团团地转呀转。

圆圆的盘儿在圆圆的小脑袋顶上摇摇晃晃，甜甜的小饼围着中心碰出圆圆的小圈，像悠悠的小船里盛着漂泊的泡沫。航行的终点是月海背面，阴影中扔着孤独的伐木人。

夜幕侵蚀了他的衣摆，爬锈的布料被冷风吹得发抖，醒目的绿色也生了霉，湿重地沉入灰黑的世界。仅有的光芒是剑锋上的一点，在无生机的沙漠上跳呀跳，像一粒困惑的星辰。

「停下来吃块点心吧，抹茶慕斯的勇者大人，」阴阳眼的小兔挥着手，「那棵月桂呀，是不死之树，树上的时间咕噜咕噜地转，永远不会有结果！」

他的勇者没有看他，只是坚定地挥着剑，剑刃划过稀薄的空气，唰啦啦地响。唉呀唉呀，现在还太远，勇者大人眼里只有黑暗和荒原。

可惜、可惜，太可惜啦！小兔子跳着舞绕过黑与白的界线，找患了干眼症的大眼珠玩瞪眼游戏。

「今天可是、今天可是，团圆的日子啊！」留在月亮上的兔儿鼓着脸颊，「午餐还是吃干掉的奶酪吧。」

缩成一小块的白奶酪怯怯地蹲在盘中央，随着杂乱的敲击声微微颤抖着，雪椰蓉的神明大人呀，为什么不来吃呢？戴着猪面的小兔歪着脑袋。

黑夜的囚人只是低着头，冰冷的金属好似一只巨大的蛹，沉重又亲密地箍着他的身。不行不行，时候还未到，神明大人还在悲伤的梦境里。

小兔撇着嘴把奶酪割成三块，撬开坚硬的壳敲碎多孔的芯，神明大人勇者大人还有小兔子，一二三、三二一，围成小圆层层地团呀团。

圆圆的盘儿在圆圆的小脑袋顶上转了一圈又一圈，碎成小片的干酪们顺着回旋撒出去，如灰尘般漂浮在光与影的间隙中缓缓落下，像轻柔的风里载着飘游的种子。风止之处是无光的末地，那里放着疲惫的伐木人。

夜幕侵蚀了他的脸庞，落灰的睫毛被冷风吹得发颤，晴朗的蓝色也失了光，瑟缩着逃入墨黑的世界。仅有的色彩是剑锋上的一点，在无希望的沙漠上跳呀跳，像一粒绝望的星辰。

「停下来吃块点心吧，薄荷糖的勇者大人，」红眼的小兔呼唤着，「无论是美食还是苦药都要塞进嘴里，不这样做的话，你很快就会耗尽力量哦！」

他的勇者没有看他，只是徒劳地挥着剑，钝化的金属切上稀薄的空气，呼啦啦地响。唉呀唉呀，现在还很远，勇者大人已经看不见了。

可怜、可怜，太可怜啦！小兔子念着诗跨过白与黑的界线，找生了蛀牙的大嘴玩打地鼠。

「今天又是、今天又是，团圆的日子啊，」困在月亮上的兔儿耷拉着耳朵，「晚餐就用可悲的小石头代替吧。」

无感情的石块安静地摆在桌上，对刀叉的抚摸没有回应，白石膏的神明大人呀，怎么不睁开眼呢？戴着蛙面的小兔摇着桌子。

时间的囚人只是坐在对面，青白的身体如同一座半上色的雕像，沉稳又无慈悲地等着他发疯。不行不行，还差一点点，神明大人还在最后的梦境里。

小兔木着脸把石头碎成三块，不管不顾地破坏了它的形状，神明大人勇者大人还有小兔子，一二三、三二一，拢成小团细细地磨呀磨。

圆圆的盘儿在圆圆的小脑袋顶上颤颤巍巍，硬硬的小石块们滑动又碰撞，咯吱咯吱咔哒咔哒响个不停，像残缺的钟面上装了不安定的针。时针在无声的墓地缓缓停止，此处缩着无力的伐木人。

夜幕侵蚀了他的身体，僵硬的四肢被寒风浸得发涩，柔软的肉色也失了血，挣扎着没入灰白的世界。仅有的生气是剑锋上的一点，在无边的沙漠上抖呀抖，像一粒燃尽的星辰。

「停下来吃块点心吧，烟青玉的勇者大人，」独眼的小兔嘶哑着，「再不来，就没有时间了！」

他的勇者沉默着点了点头，载满锈迹的剑与盾随即落地，咔嚓咔嚓地被重力折断。咧着嘴的月亮应声转过头来，于是黑与白的界线被瞬间打乱，白石膏做的神像上也生出裂纹。

今天是团圆的日子。

白色的神明大人睁开双眼，正看见破破烂烂的勇者跪在地上，仰头望着炫目的光。他被那光晃得眯起眼来，止不住地流下泪水，却是笑着的。

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼神-嫦娥（嫦娥奔月）  
> 假面-玉兔  
> 时-吴刚（吴刚伐桂）
> 
> 祝大家中秋节团圆
> 
> ——  
> 老福特评论数：3
> 
> 。。：文笔神仙下凡了（哭，玻璃渣吧
> 
> 浮洛：这糖不甜，一咬还要碎
> 
> Alex_Belmont：这糖有毒


End file.
